The 3 Of Us
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: AU: Normal high school students, Kaldur, Megan and Artemis, have been swept away into another world where the League rules a strange earth with an iron fist. Will they be able to make it home? Or will they be stuck there forever?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a story I started on YJAnonMEME that called for a story centric of M'gann, Artemis, or Kaldur. Given how much Robin alone takes up the fanfic queue, I thought' Why not all three?' Thus this is born. Think up to a point it's just me copying and pasting what I have. to a point xD;

It's completely AU.

* * *

><p>It started out in high school, that's where they met. From different cliques and even social backgrounds, they somehow managed to find each other.<p>

Artemis Crock was the kind of girl that just needs to look at you and the need to run is overwhelming. She was a skilled and tough fighter that no one in their right mind would mess with- unless you're an idiot named Wally West, who often had verbal spars with her at any given day.

She often hung out with the rather seedy groups, keeping to herself mostly.

There was Kaldur Hyde, A honor-role student, studious president of the student body, and captain of the swim team. If anyone had ever wanted to know what a driven student looked like, it would be him. However, similar to Artemis, he's not from a very well off family. His discipline stems from his step-father's military background. His patience, from the necessity of having to be so and his courtesy from his mother.

Then there's Megan Morse. Cheerleader, well to do family in the suburbs, never a bad thing to say to anyone. Completely cheerful. Often bullied for her sweet disposition that was ingrained in her by her caring Uncle John, who's her sole caretaker. She wants to do what she can to help others and believes that, if she tries hard enough, she could help everyone.

Somehow, these very three different people, ended up intertwined together on a strange day when the lights of the city went out. When something inhumane came and dragged not only Megan, but Artemis and Kaldur through a portal into another world.

* * *

><p>Waking up was not the <em>best<em> thing that Artemis had in mind. In fact, it was possibly the worst feeling she's ever had in her entire life.

Scratch that. There was that _one_ time Cameron brought that bottle...well, in either case, Artemis groaned and rubbed her head slightly.

"Where am I?" She muttered, glancing up at the 'sky' which..wasn't a sky so much as it is a floating freaking _CITY_ above them. Her dark gray eyes widen at the sight, before she looked around her. "What..in the-"

"It looks like we're in Wonderland, Alice." A male voice said, drawing her eyes towards the student body President.

_Mr. Perfect_ ,himself.

"What? What's going on?" And speaking of which, it's that preppy girl too. What in the world is she doing here? "This can't be right!"

"Honestly," Artemis heard herself say, "I don't care what '_this_'" She gestured towards the strange sky and even landscape around them, "is, but I'm getting the hell out of here!"

Kaldur could only raise a brow watching her, "And how do you propose that should be done, Miss Crock?"

"Hey, don't call me that." She grumbles still frowning, "I'm not my mom. Besides,I don't see you or Miss Sunshine over there coming up with anything."

Megan, for her part in this, remains silent for a while longer before asking, "How did we end up here together?"

"Good question." Kaldur glances from her then to Artemis, "We all happened to be at the same place at the same time when the blackout occurred."

"I was just trying to get home." Megan said, "You know, from cheer practice."

Artemis rolled her eyes slightly, "No..really? I couldn't_ tell_." She sighs, if there's a way to get out of here, she better just go along with this, "I had plans tonight."

"Illegal, I bet."

"Shut up!" She snapped, "It's not like you have a life." Anger, she realized at the moment, felt better than being scared out of her mind.

"I also, had practice." Kaldur decided it's best to let it go. "I often take that way home."

Before any of them could say anything else, there's a loud monstrous sound coming from behind them.

"What..in.." Artemis began but the words fail to form as Megan screams from fright at the sight of a large beast.

"Run!" Kaldur called to them, trying to get the girls to move first.

Whatever this is, they need to get out, and get out_ fast_.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Oh did I mention I have no set plans? Also, pairings? Meh. If anything I might turn it into a trio with the girls and Kaldur at the most. Least, it's gen. No one gets together. =3

* * *

><p>Their advantage in this, is that they had only a few more yards to go before they can find safety inside of a warehouse in front of them.<p>

_Hopefully,_ Kaldur thought to himself, _We can make it through there without any trouble._

However, trouble seemed to be their companion now, because just as they neared the entrance, the beast leaped up into the air, causing them to skid to a stop as it landed directly in front of their escape route.

"No.." Megan stared up at the creature with wide eyes, "What do we do?"

"Keep running." Artemis told her turning to do so, "There's not much else we can do!"

As the girls ran pass him, Kaldur couldn't keep his eyes off it. There _has_ to be a way out of this. _Somehow_.

Artemis didn't notice until she and Megan were a ways off to see that Mr. Perfect, isn't following them. "Damn it!" She cannot believe how stupid he was. "All those horror movies..and we _have_ to prove it right."

"What?" Megan was utterly confused by this but she follow the girl's gaze and gasped. "We've got to do something!"

"Like what?" Artemis was still scanning for something useful. Anything, but it's frustrating to see there's hardly nothing of use..except... "Come on, Bumbling Bee, give me a hand here."

"Bumbling..?" But the redhaired girl follows her lead.

Kaldur, however, stared up at the beast with a sudden realization that-_ he almost does not care if this is the end of him_. If the girls got away, then that would be fine. Wouldn't it?

Even-

"Get away from him, ugly!" A jet of steam and possibly hot water shot out at the creature, making it cry out in pain.

"Are you alright?" Megan let go of the pipe, her hands wrapped in strips of leather clothe that was once part of Artemis's shirt. "We have to get out of here!"

"Come on, Pres, we don't have all day." Artemis grabbed onto his arm dragging him away as the three of them start off running downstairs again.

* * *

><p>Once they were far enough away, the teens collapsed in an alleyway, hidden from most of the world- if there was one.<p>

"God, I hope there aren't_ more_ of those." Artemis muttered before glancing at Kaldur, "What was your problem? You just _stood_ there! Did you _want_ to die?"

"It is not like that." Kaldur looked away, refusing to answer this one. No, there's _too_ much there, so instead he glanced up at the sky. "This place does not seem to work with logic."

The blonde girl snorts and leaned against the wall, "No kidding,_ Sherlock_. Seven story dragon and that's the theory you come up with?"

"A better question," Megan interrupted, "Is how do we get home? What do we do now? How do we find food, shelter- all those things?"

For a moment, they all fell silent and highly unaware of a shadow that flit across the buildings above them.

"If you want all that," A voice from the darkness said, startling them, "Then you have to get inside the complex."

"Who are you?" Kaldur stood first, trying to peer into the darkness.

Out of the shadows came a red haired young man with skeptical blue eyes, "I should be asking you that question. No one around here looks like you do." He rubs his nose with a gloved hand, "They call me, Red Arrow."

"Red Arrow?" Artemis exchanged looks with Megan. Though she had to admit, the scruffy look _was_ attractive. "What kind of name is that?"

"The kind that helps unfortunates like you." He smirked but nodded for them to follow, "This way before more of their 'pets' show up."

"Wait, someone _owns_ that dragon thing?" Megan blinked but followed him as she stayed close to Artemis.

"Kid, they own -_everything_-." Red Arrow told her as he lead them through a series of alleyways and underpasses, "Here."

They peered into it, "What is it?" Kaldur looked from the 'hole' to him.

Red Arrow smiled but slipped through. With no other choice, they followed him into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Considering this is AU some things have change to fit in this world.

* * *

><p>They don't know how far they walked, but the threesome could clearly see light ahead of them at the end of the tunnel.<p>

"I wonder how much further..?" Megan muttered, rubbing her arms a bit, "It's kind of cold."

"It won't be too far now." Red Arrow told them as they were able to hear the ever familiar sounds of traffic as well. "Just a few more yards."

"Can you tell us where we are?" Kaldur asked, thinking it's best to try and get something out of this strange man. "Something about these..people ,you say, that controls all of this?"

"You guys must've been born under a_ brick_." Red Arrow didn't glance back however, "You don't know about the League?"

"The League?" Artemis snorted, "Sounds more like a sports thing."

"What about them?" Megan prompted, hoping that somehow in all of this they could get out of this crazy world.

Red Arrow glanced ahead than back pondering for a moment before he stopped walking. "Shit, you really _don't_ know, do you?"

"No." Kaldur replied tersely, "If you would?"

"Yeah..yeah..It's just, geeze, _everyone_ knows about them." He sighed somewhat at that, finding it funny really before he explain to them what he meant. "Alright, so some time ago- people don't remember when or even how actually- there was a ship that came down from the sky." He glanced around at an intersection in the tunnel they were in before continuing, "That city you saw in the sky before? That's the_ ship_. Anyway, they said they were here to help us. Save us from ourselves and all. And when people rejected them..well.."

"What happened?" Artemis, inspite of herself, wanted to know more. What kind of people could do this? And possibly, could they get home? "I mean.."

"Yeah, well, they _obviously_ took over. There is no authority but theirs. Them, their Justice Squads and those that kiss their asses. That dragon belonged to them, and I'm pretty sure they're going to be pissed about it. "

"It was trying to kill us!" Megan shook her head, "Why are they doing all of this?"

"Who knows?" Red Arrow answered as they made to the exit, "Only thing we know is- they came, and they stayed. "

Kaldur climbed out first with Roy, before moving to help Megan down. Artemis refused such help and jumped down herself. When she straightened up, she could see that this was almost familiar. Tall towering buildings with lights, streetlights that were everywhere, but remained unlit. Strange hover vehicles that flew threw the sky and floating buildings and gardens.

In fact, in comparison to where they had been, this place looked not only futuristic but _bright_ and _sunny_.

"It looks so..clean." Megan muttered.

"Thank the League for that." Red Arrow spat. "They've gotten everyone so scared, that they can't even _spit_ without getting carded."

Kaldur frowned at that, "Carded? Is there no one that will stand up to them?"

"_Ha_, like they haven't." Red Arrow shook his head but walked down to the sidewalk. His dark trench coat, battered and old, swirled behind him as he walked. "Keep up, kiddies."

"You know," Artemis said walking beside the other two, "The more I hear about this world, the less I like it."

"But, look at this place." Megan said, "It doesn't even look like there's crime here." Her expressive brown eyes still followed the gardens, "It can't be _too_ bad, right?"

"I do not know." Kaldur admitted, "But something is wrong here."

Pursing her lips, Megan jogged up to catch up with Red Arrow, "Say, you don't think this League couldn't help us? You know, get home right?"

Blue eyes flickered over at them for a moment, "Maybe, but I wouldn't bet on it. Their gifts are always double edged."

"How so?"

There was a bitter edge to Red Arrow's smile, "Let's say, you can't get nothin' for nothin'." After a moment of silence, Red Arrow turned down another corner, "Alright, kids, this is your stop. I've got actual work to do, other than babysit newbies."

Megan looked decidedly distressed at this, "Where are you going?"

"My job. Don't worry, they'll take care of you here." He nodded to the pristine building behind them. "Just ask for Dinah. She'll set you up."

Without another world, Red Arrow disappeared onto another sidewalk swarming with people.

Now alone, the teens exchanged looks before they headed inside. Inside was a waiting room, all neat and clean. Behind a desk sat a blond woman twirling her pen around a few times.

"Can I help you?" Her icy blue eyes flickered over them taking in their appearance. She, of course, gave off the look of a very bored secretary with pigtails curled slightly at the end.

After a momentary awkward pause, Kaldur stepped forward and in his best 'business' voice he asked humbly, "We're here to see a Dinah?"

The woman raised a brow then let out a long, bored, sigh. "Fine." She pressed a button next to her and the doors on the other end burst open as men in white clothing came after them.

"What the hell is this?" Artemis fell back into a fighting stance in front of Megan, as did Kaldur. "That guy set us up! The son of a-"

"No time for that!" Kaldur looked for a way out first but bars slammed shut over the exits and windows, "We have to find a way out of here."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Then think of something _better_, Watson!"He snapped finally before taking a swing at one of the goons while she took on the other one, leaving the third to Megan.

Their day, just kept getting worse.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Megan was a bad fighter- Ok, she was a terrible fighter! She kept running away from her attacker, mostly because she simply didn't know how to fight. It just happened that she was never taught.<p>

Even so, she glanced around for something- anything- to help herself before grabbing one of the random chairs and throwing it at him. It was only lucky that at the same time, the one Kaldur had been fighting slammed into the disoriented man causing both to fall into a confusing heap between men and chairs.

"Are you alright?" Kaldur casted a worried look at her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I think so." Before she thought about Artemis and looked over only to find the blonde girl could take care of herself quite well as she gave her goon a kick to the face.

"Great." Artemis panted a bit. She hadn't had to fight like that since..well that was another thing she didn't want to venture down in. "That guy _betrayed_ us!"

"I don't think we have time to talk about it." Kaldur said suddenly, "There's more coming."

"Damn."

The giggle that came off from the secretary's desk drew their attention. "Hehe, looks like you've got more trouble heading your way~!"

"You little-!" Artemis moved to beat the crap out of that blonde giggling_ bitch_, but only Kaldur and Megan seemed to hold her back at the moment. "I am going to-!"

"Harley!"

It was as if everything had stopped right there. The woman stopped laughing, the goons didn't move and standing at the door on the other side was another blonde woman with her hair down in short waves, glare fixed at the pigtailed woman behind the desk.

"Ah..if it isn't the doc." Harley laughed nervously, "What brings you here?"

"You know the rules and terms of our agreement." The woman walked over with a frown. "If you could do minor work like this, they'll consider you rehabilitated."

Harley pouted leaning back in her chair, "But it's so _boring_ here! You can't blame a girl for wanting _some_ entertainment."

"Well, it's costed you." The woman answered and gestured to the men in white behind her, "Take her back."

"Awww.. ! I'm _sorry_, I didn't mean it!" Harley said even as the men grabbed her and took her beyond the doors. "Come on doc, you can't do me like this! I thought we were _friends_! Hey! _Come on_...!"

The teens could only stand there watching as she disappeared beyond the doors before turning to look at the woman in white. Uneasiness was quite apparent as they still edged towards the locked door.

"I would ask who you were.," She said taking off her glasses, "But I see that you won't answer me after all this. Reasonable, I suppose."

"Got that right." Artemis glared at her, "You put a crazy person up here? "

Smiling, she shrugged, "Well, Miss Quinn is hardly crazy, just a bit..._enthused_." She told her, "I am Dr. Dinah Lance. What brings you here to New Hope Center?"

They exchanged looks for a moment before Kaldur spoke. "We were told we could find a place to rest-"

"And food." Megan added, "And new clothes."

"Ah, I see." Dinah said to them with a raised brow, "And who exactly told you this?"

"That sleazy traitor, Red Arrow." Artemis folded her arms, "I knew we shouldn't have-"

"Wait." Dinah's eyes flickered between them, "You've.._seen_ him?"

"Seen him? Lady, you haven't been paying attention, have you?"

Dinah stood there for a moment before gesturing for them to follow, "Alright, come with me. I'll see what I can do for you but don't say that name again."

"Why?" Megan moved to follow her but couldn't help herself from asking that.

"He's quite a wanted man by the League." Dinah said before looking back at him, "Or didn't you know that already?"

"There is much we don't know." Kaldur fell behind Megan though looked back at Artemis. "Are you coming?"

"What if it's a trap?" Artemis hissed to him once Dinah and Megan were out of earshot, "I mean, what is with these people?"

Kaldur nodded a bit, "I know. It seems much like a horror movie, doesn't it?"

"Mr. Perfect watches horror movies?" She raised a brow, "I wouldn't ever thought so."

"There are many things you don't know about me." Kaldur told her, "We better catch up to them. After all, we do not have the luxury of choice, now do we?"


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in a long time, Megan relished having a hot bath. Then again, she didn't think it had been too long, but...

She sighed, turning off the water and moving to get changed. Dinah had given them all the same white outfits and a place to clean themselves up as well as rest. She was grateful for it.

Now in fresh clothes, she wandered out into the room she had been given and stretched out across the bed. Dinah had promised them room and board for the moment, designed as patients at the Center.

Megan wondered how long they would be able to stay in such a place like this. Really, she wished they could just go home. Like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

"Hope we don't have to kill a witch or..anyone." She muttered to herself rolling over and hugged the pillow to herself. She thought of home and of her uncle's family, wondering if they missed her.

She also wondered if she would ever see them again. That thought made her press her face into the pillow to stifle her quiet sobs.

What if they never returned home?

_I have to believe_, she thought, _that there is a way. There must be._

* * *

><p>Kaldur doesn't like this place. The walls are too white, the colors too bright, and he has a sick feeling that if they don't get out of here soon, that they'll be trapped here.<p>

This, of course, has nothing to do with his aversion to places like this. They may call it a 'center' but he's no one's fool. He knows where they are _exactly_.

Yet, unfortunately for him, they still had no idea what to do with themselves. It's been three days and they've pretended to be patients at this place. Though the three of them often found themselves in each other's company-moreso out of the need for the familiar than not- they learned a bit more from others that were also in this place.

Such as Permafrost, or whatever she called herself, was a pale little girl that loved the cold and found ice soothing to her nerves. Megan would often be in her company, chatting away about random things and showing the girl how to draw simple shapes.

Kaldur hoped she doesn't become attached to her when they leave- they _will_ leave, eventually. They couldn't afford to have more people with them once they've figured out what they were going to do.

He mostly kept to himself, much like Artemis, unless addressed. He found himself constantly wondering, the thought that occasionally slip through his mind about..

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dinah startled him a bit as he didn't hear her come up beside him, "Hey, now, it's alright. You just look like you have a lot on your mind."

"We need to leave." He said suddenly, "We cannot stay here much longer."

Dinah's brows rose, "Leave? And do what?"

"I don't know." He sounded a bit frustrated, "But, I do know that we can't stay here. Perhaps we should find a way to see this 'League'. If they have the power to send us home..."

Dinah sighed softly, "Granted, the League has that technology but they aren't the only ones."

"They aren't?" His eyes flared with hope, "Who else possesses the means to do so?"

For a moment the woman was silent before finally answering, "There's a place far from here that has it under the care of Guardian."

"Guardian? Who is that?"

Dinah only shrugged, "I don't know, I just know he guards it and there's probably numerous traps. It won't be easy if you're going that route."

"But it may be better than asking the League." Kaldur muttered thoughtfully, "I will speak with my companions on this matter."

"What? I thought you were friends?"

"We...simply know each other." He said before leaving to gather the other two up.

Though the woman wondered if the Oracle had been correct in deciphering that text. For their sake, she hoped so.

* * *

><p>"So, we have a choice of basically being jailed or worse by the League or go on a dangerous trip to possibly get to a portal home." Artemis shook her head, "Wow, what a <em>wonderful<em> option."

"It's the best we have." Kaldur told her, "Listen, I do not like any of this, but if we really want to get home this may be the only way we can."

Megan nervously twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, "Well, why don't we just ask the League? I mean...it's not like we've done anything wrong."

"I've considered that as well." He frowned a bit at that, "However, the way many speak of them in such tones- even in _this_ place- it might not be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Think about it, Sunshine," Artemis kept her arms folded underneath her chest but leans against the wall, "They took over this world with no problem. What makes you think they won't take over ours?"

"I..didn't think about that." Megan admitted, "I just want this to be over and not have to hurt anyone."

Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder, "I know how you feel and we'll try for that. However, our top priority is to secure a way home. We should set out either tomorrow or the day after."

"Agreed." Artemis breathed out, "I'm really getting tired of these clothes anyway."

"I'll alert Dr. Lance to this." He glanced at her, "In the meantime we should act as if nothing is out of the ordinary."

"Pft, we're in a _nuthouse_." Artemis turned to leave, "How much 'out' of the ordinary can it get?"

* * *

><p>Apparently, Artemis will later regret those words. As soon as night fell on the Center, it came under attack from the Justice Team.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Remember everyone, this is an AU- not only that, I have no clue where I'm going with this but it's looking to be fun.

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Dinah had known it was only a matter of time before they would come here, but she didn't think it would be this soon! The most she could do was push the teenagers out the back door where they wheel bodies out back. "Here, take this."<p>

"What's going on?" Megan's frightful eyes were wide as she tried to keep up with them but was loaded down with the bag. "What's in here?"

"I couldn't get you everything you need, but this will have to do." The blonde woman told them, "There's a map inside. It'll lead you to your first place." She winced, hearing the loud sounds of metal clashing against metal. Her patients screaming and laughing at the same time, mixed with the angry shouts of the Justice Squad. "Go!"

"What about you?" Kaldur glanced back at her as Artemis took the bag from Megan and then took the girl's hand before running ahead. "Come with us."

"No, I'll only slow you down." Dinah smirked a little, "Get home, kid." Then she shut the door in his face to look upon a member of the squad. "Well, nice seeing you again-Kid."

Kid Flash only smiled at her, "Black Canary, lookin' good still."

"I should tell your Uncle about that. It's not good to hit on a married woman." She prepared herself for a fight.

"The League declared that marriage null and void- or don't you remember?" He nodded to his cohorts, "Remember, we gotta bring her back alive- League Orders."

"Aw," Shiv whined as his hands morphed into long knife-like weapons, "Take the fun out of everything."

"Idiot." Rocket said, "She's still one of _Them_. We better be careful wi-"

Kid Flash almost didn't notice that Dinah opened her mouth and screamed, sending sonic waves in their direction to disorient them.

"Damn!" He swore, but it was hard to move because his head was hurting like someone put an axe through it, "Someone shut her _up_!"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Megan asked for the third time as Kaldur lead the group down another alley way but away from brightly lit places, "what about the Center?"<p>

"There's nothing we can do for them now." Artemis told her, "We've gotta look out for ourselves." She glanced around, "I don't even know where to start."

"Neither do I." Kaldur admitted but his bright eyes searched for something- anything- that could be of use to them. "There." He pointed across the street to what seem to be a grate not too far from them. "It could possibly lead to another place we might be able to stay."

"A sewer?" Artemis made a face, "I hate this." Because unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything better. "Lets go."

Once the trio got to the grate, Kaldur tried to pull it out but it steadfastly stayed in place. Artemis then tried to help him, but again the grate would not move. At that point, Megan moved to look through the pack that Dinah had given them, trying to find something of use. She didn't like this any more than they did, but...What could she do? She didn't want to be a burden on the group either- even if they don't seem to like her much.

"Here, I think we can use this." She said and held up what appeared to be a rope. "If we work together, maybe it'll work?"

"Better than nothing." Artemis took it from her and tied it around the bars. "Alright, lets to this."

With the rope tied securely to the bars, the three of them tried pulling together, yet the grate wouldn't move. "Come on!" Artemis snarled , visciously pulling on the rope, "Move already!"

"We must hurry." Kaldur spoke up again, "We don't know when they will search this area."

"How do you know if they're even looking for us, Sherlock?" Artemis grumbled as they pulled again. "I mean, that quack could've done anything at this point."

"It is certain they might be looking for us. For what reason, I do not know." Kaldur answered before he took a breath and pulled again, "Dr. Lance expressed some similar thoughts."

Artemis stopped pulling at the grate and turned to look at him with an incredulous expression he could barely see now. "And you didn't think that was important to share?"

"There wasn't any time." A trace of annoyance was mixed in with his words, "We were attacked before I could explain."

"Yeah right!" Artemis folded her arms, "I bet-"

"Guys...?" Megan spoke up but she wasn't looking at them. "What is that?"

Above them was a pale glowing dot that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as it came toward them. Kaldur squinted his eyes for a moment as Artemis tried to calm her nerves. There seemed to be a person on it with a helmet of some kind...?

"I don't know." Artemis said before looking back at the grate and began tugging harder on the rope, "But whatever it is, it's not good. Come on!"

"Agreed." Kaldur turned to help, "We can do this. On three!"

"Three!" Artemis pulled in tandum with them. "Open up you sonofabitch!" She hissed.

"Profanity- is it _necessary_?" Kaldur panted before pulling again, "Really-"

"Shut up and pull, Pres!"

Megan couldn't help but keep her gaze upward and at the grate, "It's coming closer!"

There was no need for Megan to actually say that as they all heard it barreling down on them. Desperation and fear fueled their strength as it finally popped open and clattered noisily on the ground.

"Go, Go go!" Kaldur urged them on as the light came closer with Artemis in the lead and Megan following her then finally Kaldur picked up the grate and pulled it closed tightly behind them.

"What are you doing?" Artemis hissed, though on her hands and knees and could barely see around Megan, "Hurry up!"

"One moment." Kaldur untied the rope from the bars, "Go, I will follow soon."

"Ugh." Artemis wrinkled her noise a little but moved on, "This has got to be the worst moment in my life."

"Where do you think this leads?" Megan whispered.

"Who knows?"

Kaldur glanced up as he rolled up the rope before he left, just as light flooded the area. He hurried to catch the others but casted one last glance back for a few moments and saw the helmet of something. He doesn't know if it was an actual man or a robot, but in either case, he turned the corner to find another glow of light. Apparently, they had found it while waiting for him.

"Now what?" Megan whispered in the dim light, "We can't stay here forever."

"The map." Kaldur said, "Where is it?"

"One second." Artemis dug around before she found something she thought that might be a map or..something. "Maybe this is it?" She fumbled with trying to open it but to their surprise, the paper she unrolled was blank. "What the fuck is this?"

"It's blank." Megan frowned slightly but her brows knitted in confusion, "Why would Dr. Lance give us a blank map?"

Kaldur took it from Artemis pondered it for a moment, "Perhaps it is not?"

"If you could get that working, be my guest." She muttered as he fumbled with it for a moment.

Megan was silent for now, in her own thoughts for a moment as she tried to think of something-anything that could help. "Say, what kind of movies do you like?"

"Seriously? We're in the middle of a sewer and you want to chat about movies?" Artemis gave her a look but huffed, "I like anything with ninjas."

"Oh, I love romantic comdied myself." Megan smiled, "By any chance- are you a Bruce Lee fan or Jackie Chan?"

"As if there's a way to compare them." Artemis shook her head, "I like both to be honest but that's old school stuff. I'm more into things like Ninja Assassin. Afro Samurai- things that have a lot more action to it."

Megan brushed her hair back, "I see, I only know about those two. My parents didn't really care much for tv. At least until I moved in with my Uncle Jon. He's been-"

"Wait, are we really going to have this whole 'I'm telling my life story' bit here?" Artemis interrupted, "Cause, I gotta tell you, not happening with me."

She blinked, "Well, no, I didn't think that! I mean, not like I want to know- I mean! I do want to know but-" She groaned, figuring that she was really messing up big time here. "You don't have to if you want, Artemis. I just wanted to be friendly." She pulled her knees to her chest. It was easy to do in these tunnels that were big enough for them to sit up right like this. "Isn't it hard to be all standoffish all the time?"

"What's the point?" Artemis looked away, "When we get back, we're not going to be friends anyway- so why start now?"

Both girls fell silent at this point and the lone boy of the group said absolutely nothing as he worked diligently to unlock the map. After some time, he breathed out and looked up at the blonde who was pointedly not looking at him or Megan- who was also not looking at anyone at all either. He's not sure what to say at this point. Artemis had a point, when they return home they would probably not remain close.

It was almost a depressing thought, but either way he sighed deeply as his finger drew lazy and imaginary pictures on it with little else to do. That's when the paper began to glow, catching everyone's attention.

"Whoa, so it's like an ipad!" Megan said leaning closer, "What does it say?"

"I don't know." Kaldur answered as the images fitted to the map and then pinpointed where they were, "But there's an opening here." He pointed to it on the map where it got bigger and clearer scene of another grate. "We could be able to get out here."

"Or here?" Artemis asked as they seemed to be using Megan's knees as a table at the moment. "It doesn't look like it drops off anywhere and it's closer."

"True." He considered it for a moment, "What do you think Megan?"

"Anything to get us out of here." She answered honsetly, "I'm getting a cramp in my legs now."

"Alright." Kaldur breathed out as he put the map away in the bag and Artemis took the flashlight they found, "Be careful, we don't know what could be here."

"What's the-"

"Don't jinx us!" Megan moved to her hands and knees, "Remember the _last_ time you said that phrase."

"Right." Artemis felt quite glad that they couldn't see her face.

* * *

><p>AN: People you might not recongize-<p>

**Permafrost** (from the last chapter), is of course a mentally disabled girl who had power over ice and snow. She's a character from Static Shock, the cartoon. In this she's simply a mental patient. (I think).

**Shiv-** Another character from Static Shock. He's part of Ebon's gang. His power is to turn his hands into large and very sharp knives.

**Rocket-** Another from the Dakotaverse. I think by now a lot of us know her.

**helmet-guy**: You'll see who he is next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

An: Ho'shits, I updated. Not gonna lie, been completely distracted/stuck. But I'm better now. =3

* * *

><p>Returning to the City, the hovercraft landed neatly in the bay area and the red dressed figure sighed somewhat. He knows he should've investigated further, however he does not like being treated this way. Ever since he joined the League, Orion hadn't gotten along well with it's core members.<p>

Often, the man wished for nothing better than to sock at least The Flash in the jaw, but such things went against their agreement. At least, the one the League had in place.

Still, he walked calmly passed the other 'gods' that were there who mingled about as if there was nothing the matter. He wondered what they would do if they had known the truth of the matter.

Not like _he'd_ enlighten them. No, that was not his function here.

"What do you have to report?" The green man who was equally as alien as he, himself, was, spoke in an almost bored tone. "Anything unusual?"

Orion stared at him for a moment. Even with the silver helmet with it's lighting bolt shaped horns that adorned on either side of his head and the symbol of the sun on the brow of it, he was certain that the green man could very well read his mind. Therefore, making it absolutely pointless to lie.

"Nothing to note, except.." He trailed off for a moment as he wondered if this was important at all, "a grate near the New Hope Center seemed to have been tampered with."

"Are you certain?" The man's eyes glowed an unearthly red. "I see. You have done well, Orion. You will be rewarded."

"What is so important?" Orion asked suddenly, "Why-"

"It is not of your concern."

Orion surpressed the desire to lash out. No, High Father had taught him better than that. This agreement was for the benefit of New Genesis. Even if he resented being regulated for such grunt work. "Of course." He answered with a slight bow. "I will take my leave."

Just like everything, he thought to himself, the Seven are always hiding something.

* * *

><p>"How much farther?" Megan asked, "My back is getting stiff." It felt like it had been hours since they came to this tunnel and crawled around it getting dirty and absolutely lost. At least she thought they were lost.<p>

"In a bit." Artemis grumbled and glanced around at the end for a bit. They had came to an intersection in the tunnels. She had been certain that they would need to turn here, but now the memory of the map has become foggy and she's forgotten some of it. However, her pride wouldn't allow her to say otherwise.

"Do you feel any air?" Kaldur asked from behind Megan. "Perhaps it will lead us out?"

Artemis nodded absently as she turned her head one way and then another way feeling for this rumored air. It took longer than she would've liked but the faint sensation of a draft danced across her exposed skin as she smirked. "Alright, follow me."

"Haven't we been doing that already?" Megan grumbled but crawled after her. "I hope this is the exit. My knees can't take this any more."

Artemis almost couldn't stop herself, "I thought all cheerleaders were used to being on their knees."

"Not really..." Megan answered, clearly the meaning went over her head. "We do a lot of handstands and splits too."

She couldn't even contain the bark of laughter that slipped out as she glanced back at Megan, barely able to even see the red head. "And flips?"

"Flips are really hard, but fun."

Behind the girls, Kaldur was actually thankful not only for the darkness but for the fact he was behind them. At least they couldn't see his expression. He went from trying not to laugh at Artemis's joke to just a faint fmile at Megan's earnest answer. His mind then wanders from that to what their next move would be. For the life of him, Kaldur's unsure if what they were doing was right or not. Considering all the information that they'd been given, it occured to him that they might not have all the facts.

After all, who's to say that the people they have met so far weren't lying to them for some other purpose? Maybe there's a reason for the League to be in place?

If so, though, why? What use were three teenagers with nothing special about them whatsoever, that deserve such attention?

It didn't make sense and he was determined to make it make sense. Otherwise what would be the poi-

"Artemis!" Megan's voice broke his train of thought as the blonde girl disappeared completely from sight down a hole that opened up beneath her.

Kaldur reached out to try and grab a hold of Megan's leg, because she was also falling down the same hole after Artemis. He gritted his teeth, holding tightly to the girl's ankle but was losing his grip with each passing second.

If only there was more room, this wouldn't be a problem! But unfortunately, no matter how many reassuraces he gave, she slipped and fell from his grasp.

"Megan! Artemis!" He leaned over the hole, pale eyes wide as fear gripped him. What if they-? No, he would not allow such thoughts to get in the way. In the dim darkness, he looked for something to tie the rope to, but found nothing that would hold his-and potentially their- weight. After another agnozing moment, he followed his companions down the hole as well. Whether death awaited him or not, at least he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash stood before two of the Seven, telling them exactly how his team apperhended the fugitive, Black Canary, from the metropolis below their prosporous city.<p>

"Almost kind of funny how she was right under our nose and all." He was saying, looking up at his 'uncle' The Flash and at Batman, the most enigmac of the Seven. "Anyway, we checked the place over. We saw no sign of Red Arrow or any of his followers."

"You did good, Kid." Flash beamed at him with pride, "You and your team deserve some rest."

"Awesome!" Kid Flash grined but stopped at the frown on Batman's face. "Uh, I mean, thank you for your confidence in us."

"Go on and unwind." Flash told him.

Kid Flash was about to leave when, " One moment. I have one more question for you."

Stifling an inner groan at the 'doom and gloom' tone of voice, he turned, "Yes, Lord Batman?"

"What about the three unaccounted for patients under Black Canary's care?"

He blinked for a moment, "Patients? But they're all accounted for. The record books have each and-"

"Except these three." Batman brought up the image and the two Flashes stared up at the surprisngingly good videog footage- then again why should they be surprised? -, watching the three teenagers escape inot the night and into a supposed dead end. Only to escape inot the tunnel system.

"Your team's next mission would be to retrieve those three."

"Wait a minute." Flash frowned and looked at him, "Why didn't you show this to the others? Besides, what is so important about those kids anyway?"

"I will, but I rather have this done quietly." Batman told them, "Black Canary risked her freedom for these three specifically. I want to know why, but since she's not in a giving mood, I would rather we move in to get them. They might know something."

"Look, if this is another one of your crazy-" Flash began but stopped seeing the expression on Batman's face-well..half of it at least. "Woah, just calm down."

Kid Flash wasn't even sure what he was seeing here. Either way, he kept his mouth shut. Living in the City with the rest of the gods, he knows good and well how effective silence can be in keeping one's life.

"Alright, we'll send Kid's team-"

"No, I have another idea." Batman told him, "Kid, you will be partnered with him and a few others. I'm sure you won't have any objects to that."

First time in a long time, Kid Flash swallows slightly. He knows who he's been paired up with. Part of him was thankful, because he hasn't seen him in months-close to a year- but the other half.. that half was a bit terrified at seeing him again.

"No problem, Chief." He gave them what he hoped was a convincing smile. He left but pushed his goggles off his head as a bitter smile replaced the fake one once he was gone from their presence.

"Yeah, completely fine." He muttered but moved to go change. After all, he won't be meeting him for a day at least.

* * *

><p>An: Easter Egg-<p>

Helmet guy= **Orion** : a New God and the biological son of Darkseid. However, he was raised by Highfather because of a peace agreement between the two which invovled them giving each other one of their children. Orion eventually goes on to be part of the JL.


End file.
